


A Tour of New Asgard

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love writing for Thor asdfjkl;, New Asgard, cuteness, this fic was requested, thor x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Request: Hi can you please wirite a thor x reader fic wherehe gives her a tour of new asgardMy tumblr is galactic-magick ! Feel free to send in requests!





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve always been Thor’s favorite Midgardian. Every time he comes to Earth for a mission with the Avengers, he treasures time with you the most. It always broke you when he had to leave and go back to Asgard, even though he always came back.

You never imagined that one day he’d come back and stay.

The news of Asgard burning to ash was devastating, but Thor didn’t hesitate to help build his people a new and safe place to reside on Earth.

“I call it ‘New Asgard!’” he says to you one day, gesturing to the entrance.

“Very creative,” you giggle.

“Why are you laughing?” he tilts his head and scrunches his face in confusion, only making you laugh even more. “How come you don’t laugh at the names of Midgardian tiny realms? New York? New Jersey?”

“Okay, okay, whatever,” you grin at him and grip his arm. He leads you in and begins giving you a tour.

“See that over there?” he takes your hand, lifting it and pointing to the harbor. “That’s where we trade things! Isn’t that fantastic? In Old Asgard we couldn’t get things from other places!” you nod.

“Yeah, Earth’s pretty cool that way,”

“Have you met Valkyrie yet?” you shake your head. “I’ll take you to meet her! She’ll love you!” he beams and drags you along to the dock. A dark haired woman turns around towards both of you.

“Ah, Thor! Who’s this?” she shakes your hand.

“This is Y/N! One of my closest Midgardian friends!” Valkyrie lifts her eyebrows at him, but continues to smile.

“Well then, have fun you two!” you continue to walk together, still hand in hand. You can guess why Valkyrie looked at him strangely, you and Thor are obviously more than friends. You’ve discussed starting a relationship before, and decided it wasn’t best for either of you. He was constantly coming and going, and long distance can be difficult, especially when it’s across  _realms_. But maybe now that Asgard is gone, and he’s living on Earth now, could it work?

You watch him as he leads you through his new home, pointing out every tree, mountain, and building. He introduces you to many of his people and talks about you like you’re the brightest light in the universe. You honestly can’t imagine not spending the rest of your life with this man.

“Would you like to stop for a meal? I think you’d love the food here!” he suggests.

“Yes! I’m starving, thank you!” there’s a spring in your step as he takes you into a restaurant and orders a table for two.

“Do you find New Asgard enjoyable?” Thor asks you as you dig into your food.

“I wuff it!” you mumble with your mouth full. Thor chuckles at your adorable face, his eyes glistening whenever he looks at you and making your cheeks warm. Spending the day with him has been absolutely amazing, and you wouldn’t trade it for anything.

You peer out the window and watch as people go by and the sun goes down. This place is stunningly beautiful and you can’t get enough of it.

There’s a bench swing on the porch of the restaurant, and the two of you sit on it together. Thor wraps his arm around you and you rest your head on his shoulder. It’s peaceful and meant to be.

“Y/N, I was wondering-“ he starts.

“Thor! Hello!” Korg cuts him off as he walks by. “Me and Miek are going to build a fire and roast marshmallows with Valkyrie! Wanna come?” you look at Thor.

“Sounds fun!” you say, reassuring Thor with a smile.

“But Y/N, I need to ask you something,” he resists. You giggle as you struggle to pull him off the bench.

“Come on! You can tell me later!”

Korg and Valkyrie set up the fire while you and Thor organize the snacks. You break apart and lay out the graham crackers and he places a piece of chocolate on all of them. Then you both go to find some sticks in the woods for toasting the marshmallows.

“Y/N?” Thor asks.

“Hmmm?” you murmur, focusing on finding the best marshmallow toasting sticks.

“Do you like it here?”

“Of course I do, Thor. Didn’t you ask me that earlier?” you look at him, confused.

“Do you still like  _me_?” you freeze for a moment and accidentally drop all your sticks.

“I uh-“

“The fire’s ready guys!” Korg interrupts once again and the two of you go back to the group.

Valkyrie doesn’t hesitate to rub her perfect marshmallows in Thor’s face, making you laugh hysterically. Thor can’t seem to not burn them.

“It’s okay, Thor,” you giggle and squeeze his hand. “Burning marshmallows isn’t a deal breaker,”

“That’s good to know,” he runs a hand through your hair and smiles.

You walk with him back to his house, swinging his hand with yours. You turn to him and wrap your arms around his neck.

“I do still like you, Thor,” you feel a huge wave a relief once the words come out of your mouth. You’ve been waiting to say it forever. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before.” His face lights up, and you can see every inch of happiness in his expression despite it being pitch black outside.

“I was wondering, Y/N,”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to live here with me?”

“Really?” your jaw drops and your smile brings tears to your eyes.

“Y/N,” he opens the door and picks you up bridal-style, causing you to squeal. He fall down onto the couch with you sitting on his lap and gives you a kiss. “I love you more than anything in the universe. If you share the same desire, it would bring me great joy to have you move in with me,”

“Wow,” you sigh in disbelief. “I love you too, Thor,”

“So is that a yes?” he inquires, nuzzling his nose with yours.

“Yes!” you cover his face in kisses and you topple over each other onto the floor. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Thor strokes your face and kisses your forehead. He whispers his love for you all night long, holding you tight and anxious to spend his forever with you.


	2. Bonus Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on tumblr!

You’ve been living with Thor for a little while now, but it still hasn’t quite sunk in. Every single morning you get to wake up to the god of thunder, it doesn’t seem real.

And you never want to give it up.

You feel Thor’s arm slide off of you, waking you immediately.

“I have to go to work, love, I’ll be back in a bit,”

You grab his wrist lazily, “Do you have to?”

“Yes, love,” he gets up and starts getting dressed while you bury your face in your pillow, hoping for some sort of reaction. Unfortunately, he continues getting ready for the day and doesn’t seem to have any intention of coming back to bed.

You roll over and pull the covers up to your chin, grabbing fistfuls of sheets until you’re as comfortable as possible, “Please stay?”

Thor sighs and a grin spreads across his cheeks, as if he’s been holding it in the whole time, “I suppose I could stay for a little bit longer,” you squeal in delight as he joins you beneath the blankets, his arms wrapping around you. “But only a half hour more. After that I need to go,”

“Okayyyy,” you mumble into his chest, taking in his warmth for as long as you can. He strokes your hair and covers your face with soft kisses, not wasting a single minute. When he starts gazing at the clock, you turn his face back towards you and push your lips against his, pulling him as close as you can. You nearly forget that he even had to leave in the first place, it simply feels like another sweet morning with him covering you with affection, which happened quite often, and you never tired of.

Before you know it, Thor has moved on top of you, caressing your face in his hands and running his thumbs along your cheeks. He leans down to kiss you, then slides more kisses down your jaw.

You hear a loud bang against the wall and in comes Valkyrie, looking more exasperated and annoyed than angry (thankfully).

“Thor! I believe you said you were going to do some work for me this morning? An _hour_ ago?”

Korg tiptoes up behind her, “I’m sorry buddy, I told her to knock,”

Thor gets up off of you and swings over the side of the bed. You can’t help but giggle a bit, knowing you’re the reason he’s late. You regret absolutely nothing, but still.

“I’m sorry love, I really need to go now,” he tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear. “We can finish this when I get back,” you smile as his lips meet yours one last time.

“See you later,” you smirk and blow him a kiss, finally falling back onto the shuffled bedding and pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
